Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a positioning technique, and particularly, to a method and an electronic apparatus for determining a relative position of an apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the continuous advancement and improvement of electronic technology and communication techniques, compact and portable electronic apparatuses, such as cell phones, and smartphones, are also evolving. These mobile apparatuses in the market integrate multiple functions in order to enhance their competence. In addition to common functions including photographing, telephoning, and Internet surfacing, nowadays, even the Global Positioning System (GPS) and electronic maps are integrated into handheld communication apparatuses, enabling users to be aware of their positions at any time and any place by using the positioning function of the mobile apparatuses.
The GPS is a positioning technique that combines satellite technology with wireless communication, providing precise information of positioning, speed, and time. The GPS may be combined with an electronic map, so as to display the positioning information obtained by positioning on the electronic map for the user to know his/her current position.
However, the GPS is only applicable at places where satellite signals are available. When the user enters a place (e.g. a room) where the GPS is unable to receive satellite signals or when the user does not have the GPS positioning function turned on, the GPS positioning function will not work. At this moment, if the user wants to know his/her position or wants to know a relative position of another person in that place, generally, the only way is that both people observe by themselves the characteristics of surrounding buildings or objects, and then inform each other of the characteristics by phone to facilitate searching. Consequently, a large amount of time tends to be spent on the searching process. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a positioning method that is applicable indoors to help the user learn relative positions of other people relative to himself/herself.